Bleach: Snatchers
by Kokaku Kidotai Meitantei
Summary: A mysterous Life form has invaded Soul Society now It Needs the help of three Shinigami to stop it. Inspired By Snatchers By Hidoe Kojima.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach, But this story is inspired by Hideo Kojima's Cyberpunk Classic _Snatchers. _A Good game.

* * *

Long Ago, after Former Shinigami Yoruichi Shihouin of the shinigami special forces and 12th Division Captain Kisuke Urahara President and Founder of Shinigami Research Institute. Central 46 Chambers had secretly continued Project Spearhead. But A Scientist was put in charge of the project... Not even the Gotei 13 knew of it. Years later the Project elevoled from a gigai into something else. The Chambers grew afraid of the project. So it was scrapped and the scientist was exiled...

Present Time: 20XX Soul Society, Outskirts of Rukongai

In Soul Society, A figure is walking in the outskirts of Rukongai. The wind is blowing. Outside the city is a baren waste land... other words a desert. No one will go out there even the Shinigami. Then the figure in a cloak approched the sand dunes and stopped. The figure falls down and starts digging and digging and stops. As the sweat comes down her face she was smiling. THen the wind started to blow wildly into her gray hair

"I've found it." She said as she started at it. "Finnally... I will destroy Soul Society."

**Bleach: Snatchers**  
At Earth. A giant hollow is running in the alleyway of Downtown Karakura. THe hollow looks like a gorilla and it had a face of a lion. It was running from two Shinigami. One was a female and the other a boy.

"Hadou 4: White Lightning." The boy yelled. Then it hit the target in his legs. "Got him."

"Good don't get cocky." THe female told him as they continued the chase. Then they cornered the hollow. Then they drew their Zanpakutōs. The hollow was cornered. Then the hollow ran at them with it's claws out. Then a orange blur came and cut the beast arms. Before the hollow knew it his mask was cut. Then a shinigami revealed himself. His zanpakutō was almost big as he was...His name is Ichigo Kurosaki Shinigami representive.

"Hey, Rukia and Souta are you ok?" He asked as he put his sword on his shoulders.

"Yeah...but what about that hollow?" Rukia got up. She was more worried about how did Ichigo fought that hollow.

"It was nothing." Ichigo brushed of. Infact eariler the had a deal that who ever was the first to kill one of the two hollows have to the the other group. Ichigo being Ichigo had slayed the hollow and had to save Rukia and Souta.

"Figures." Rukia said under her breath. They have been on Earth for awhile hunting hollow and fighting evil and stuff. But lately things have been going slow..to make it simple boring. Souta has been getting good at being a Shinigami, Ichigo has learn to deal with his hollow self, and Rukia's drawings has been getting better..sorta.

Souta has been staying at The Kurosaki Clinic to train him in bankai. Since they met, Souta has been very close with Yuzu. Most time her father Isshin Kurosaki, who is the doctor there, alway comes in between them whenever they are together. Well Fathers should look after their daughters and keep them from danger, right?

After slaying the hollows, they were going back until the gate to Soul Society had opened up. In the blinding light It was Renji Abarai, 6th Division Vice-Captain, appeared. Obviously he was alone.

"Hey Renji," Rukia greeted him.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. He had a feeeling that Renji wouldn't come here just for looking around. Some must of happend.

"Well," Renji put his finger in his ear. "You three are needed in Soul Society ASAP."

"For What?" Souta asked.

"Well it's from the Captains." Renji replied. " I was told to take you all there for a special meeting."

"Well let's go." Ichigo ready to go. "Come one guys." Then Rukia and Souta followed them to Soul Society. Soiul Society is where the dead is goes and it's some what the perfect afterlife. Freaking Liars. So what lies for out Heroes in Soul Society? 


	2. JUNK prt 2

Bleach: Tite Kubo, Snatchers by Hideo Kojima.

* * *

At Soul Society, the place is some what peaceful. The city is similar to Edo period Japan. The city is split into 2 parts. THe Rukongai where the common folk lives and Seireitei where the Shinigami reside. Seireitei is the center of the two cities, Rukongai just surrounds it. THe Rukongai is divided into four parts, east, west, north, south. In each of the four districts are numbered based on how far they are from Seireitei. THe ones closer to Seireitei is very safe, the ones far away from Seireitei are the most dangerous. Nothing else is known beyond Rukongai, nor anyone try to go out there. Mainly because of the hollows spotted there. 

Inside of Seireitei, is where the Shinigami work. Keeping the peace in between dementions and other nescities. Gotei Thirteen is a group of thirteen Captains that lead their repective division, with the exception of three making it ten. Aizen you know who you are. Alone with the Captians there are Vice-Captains that are second in comand in the division. But all and formost they answer to the Commander in charge Yamamoto.

At Seireitei. At Division Twelve Headquarters. The place is like a chemical Plant and a skyscraper hybrid. It was the Shinigami Research Institute Buliding, the buliding was 100 stories tall. It rivals the Shrine of Penitence in hight. At the Place, Ichigo, Rukia, and Souta follow Renji into the lobby of the complex. Basically almost every shinigami there were wearing white coats with the exception of the Shinigami that are used in combat. They went to the front desk. There was a woman there with her co-workers looking at the monitors.

"Hello where is the Meeting?" Renji asked. He was trying to charm her onto a date.

"Oh Vice-Captain Abarai." The female Shinigami shuffled her desktop. Then she handed him a piece of paper. Renji read it and read it and the expression on his face changed.

"What they went to another location?!" Renji pound his fist on the table.

"We..well..you see." She stammered.

"Hey Renji calm down abit." Ichigo put his hand on Renji's shoulder.

"Yeah, It's ok it's not like the end of the world." Rukia chimed in.

"Yeah, what ever." Renji brused off. Then then the four left to the location of the meeting. The Meeting was being held in the Shinigami Academy. The Shinigami Academy is where nobles and the Rukongai citizens go to become Shinigami. The school teaches from kido to sword fighting. At the buliding Ichigo was looking up at the buliding.

"So this is where you go to become a Shinigami?" He was still looking up.

"Yeah, unlike you, it takes about six years for others to complete the course to become a full fledge Shinigami." Rukia commented.

Souta noticed that the students was staring at them. Something about him and Ichigo made the students wonder that any human can become a Shinigami. Then Souta saw a girl around his age looking at him and quickly ran off. Souta was about to go after her.

"Hey Souta," He looked up and it was Ichigo. "Let's Go."

"Right." Souta looked back where the girl was at as he followed Ichigo Inside the school. Inside the students were looking at Ichigo as he walked past them. They were whispering to each other while looking at them as they walked.

"Ok this is getting creepy." Ichigo spotted one of the students talking about them.

"What is?" Souta asked him.

"Well the students here are staring at me." Ichigo replyed.

"Well you are the talk in the school." Rukia told him. "infact you were included in the textbooks. It makes the student fell motovated to be a shinigami."

"So I'm like an idol or something?" Ichigo looked at her.

"Well yeah." Rukia replyed. 'And the fact that Souta is training under us makes the students even from the nobles jeolous of you and want to be like you."

"Will ya shut up for a min." He yelled at his friends. He was looking for the classroom that the meeting was being held at. Then he found it.

"This is it?" Ichigo asked. The room looked like a regular classroom. Every able Shinigami was there. Only a captains were seated in front where the large table was at. Divison 10 Toshiro "Shiro-chan" Hitsugaya, Division 2 Captain and Special Forces Captain Soi Fon and Division 12 Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Sitting down in the audiance was a few Vice-Captains and some 3 seaters.

"Renji." A familiar voice called it. The looked and it was Vice-Captain Rangiku "Rangiku-chan" Matsumoto waving her hand. "Over here."

The four friends went over to the seats that she had saved. Ichigo was about the pick his seat.

"Ichigo," She purred. "You can sit here with me."

"Uhhh." Ichigo shocked for words. He did what he only could do. He grabbed Souta. "Hey Souta, sit between us."

"Ok." Souta sat down. Then Rukia leaned towards Matsumoto.

"Hey what's going on here?" She asked her.

"I donno," She replyed. "Toshiro said to meet him down here. He haven't said what's going on yet."

"Why won't they get started?" Renji asked a bit annoyed.

"Well we're waiting for someone to come here." Matsumoto replied. "Her and a few others have been working for the Rukon Investigation Division of the Department of General Affairs. They haven't said what though."

"What's that?" Souta asked.

"It's basically a Police force within the Rukon District." Rukia replied. "They look after the daily things in the Rukon District. They was established before Aizen killed the Central 46, but it didn't go into effect until after Aizen deflected. Right now they are just starting."

"So are they Shinigami or what." Ichigo asked.

"Well no." Renji added in. "Unlike us they don't have and usefull Reiatsu and cannot produce Zanpakto. So they use regular katanas."

"So it's to keep the Rukongai safe?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Rukia replied. "But we have superior power over them even though we're in different jurisdictions."

After their short conversation, THe meeting started. Hitsugaya stood up. The other shinigami stoped what they were doing and paid attention.

"Hello May I have your attention please" he called out he walked to in front of the board. "Thank you for coming here. This is a private meeting set up by General Yamamoto and us. This is a joint operation of The Secret Moblie Unit and The Tecnology Development Bureau. We hand picked some some of the best Shinigami in Soul Society." Then A Shinigami in black visor-like sunglasses came to him and whisphered into his ear. "They're coming? Good." Then He turned the Shinigami. "Here to brief us on the situation, Is Vice Captains Momo Hinamori from Division 5 and Nemu Kurotsuchi of Division 12."

Then two Vice Captians came into the room. Momo Hinamori the Vice Captian of Division 5, who has taken full control of her Division since her Captian deflected and Vice Captain Nemu Kurotsuchi of Division 12. They went in front of the room and turned an the holographic broad. Nemu had put on special gloves that allowed her to control the board. Hinamori handled the briefing.

"Good Morning fellow Shinigami." Hinamori Adressed her audiance. "I'm Momo Hinamori here to brief you on the current sitaution that is happening in Soul Society. For those who are familiar with the failed project dubbed Spearhead headed by the former Captain of the Division 12 and founder of Tecnology Development Bureau Captian Kisuke Urahara. The project was made for the mod-souls that whould be used for combat against the Hollows. But due to eithical issues. The Central 46 have disbanned the project from the public. Yet after Captain Urahara was exiled, the project picked back up with a new scientist in charge with out the Gotei 13 knowledge. But Sixty years ago, there was an explosion that destroyed old Tecnology Development Bureau buliding east of Seireitei. It distroyed all research infomation on the project. Central denied any info of the project existance."

"But awile later." Nemu pulled up some news articals in board. On the articals it was a bombing in the West Rukon district. Then the pictured showed a dead bioroid "We found this, Five years after the explosion. West Rukongai was mystriously bombed. No known terriorist claimed resposiblity, but amoung the victims. We found the bioroid in the reckage. When this was leaked out. Riots broked out in Soul Society. To our knowledge, we know that they kill off their victims and steal their identy for unkown reasons. We simply called them Snatchers."

"So our job." Hinamori finnished off. "is to find our what are these "Snatchers". What do they want."

"So we're no hunting down any hollows, but some bioriods." Kira asked.

"THat's right." Soi Fon replyed.

"but how can we if we only know little about them?" Shuuhei asked.

"We know this," Captain Kurotsuchi started off. "They appeared in only in the near winter time. Also they can have their own Zanpaktos like the shinigami. A perfect specimen if I say so myself."

"So they are bulit similar to us?" Matsumoto asked.

"Correct."

Souta tapped on Ichigo's shoulders. "Hey Ichigo, Where's the bathroom?"

"I donno why are you asking me?" Ichigo replyed.

"If you go downstairs," Rukia leaned in. "It's should be near the kendo class."

"Thanks." Souta left out of the room. Going downstairs to the bathroom. He went in as some male students walked out of the restroom. Then he went inside to take a leak. As he was finnished, he walked out of the room wiping his hands. His mind was still on that girl with the short hair..who was she? As he had his thoughts was wondering. He bumped into a female student.

"Oh Sorry." He help her up. Then He looked at her. "It's you."

"Long time no see Souta-kun." She greeted him.

"Mayu?" Souta looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Remember the girl who burn to death in Inuyasha? That's her. Also This is a mystery and a semi-cyberpunk. I saw bit and pieces of Snatchers and Blade Runner and alot of Ghost in the Shell (movies and Stand Alone Complex). So you are going to see alot a referance of the movies. Just who are these snatchers and where do they come from ad how is it related to Project Spearhead? Yoruichi will make an appearance later on. Belive it 


	3. Filler

At the classroom, Rukia was wondering where did Souta go. It shouldn't take him this long to goto to the bathroom and come back. Then she got up.

"Ichigo, I'm going go get Souta and see what's taking him so long." Rukia said as she left. She walked around the school grounds and found Souta talking to girl no much older than he was. It seem that they had a good time talking. She stood there quietly trying to evesdrop on their conversation. How does he know this girl? He haven't been in Soul Society that long to make any friends other than the fellow Shinigami. Then Rukia decided to but in.

(Straighting her voice)

"Oh Rukia." Both Souta and the girl looked at Rukia.

"Souta, Where have you been?" She questioned.

"Oh I.." He stammered. "Rukia, this is Mayu, Mayu Rukia."

"You mean THE Rukia Kuchiki?" Mayu looked at her. "The same one who narrowly escaped Excution and fought off and Arrancar."

"Well." Rukia was blushed alittle. "Not Exactly."

"Souta, has told me alot about you." She told her. "You were..."

She was interupted by the school bell.

"Sorry, Souta-Kun," She got up. "I have to go now. Ja ne." Then she left.

"Souta do you know her?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, I was friends with her brother before she died." Souta replied. "Kagome saved her life from a hollow."

"Your sister?" Rukia looked at him. It's been too long since Kagome was sealed in the past. She was locked there by Naraku. After that Souta had enter into a state of depression.

"Hey," Ichigo called out to them. "We're about to goto the Division Twelve."

"Ok we'll, be right there." Rukia then turned to Souta, "Come on Souta."

"Ok, Then they left the courtyard and headed to Division Twelve. 

Sorry for the long wait..Just that I've been cought up in work. So I just made this little filler. Also i will update the Soi Fon and Hitsugaya fanfic, and Return of Bankostu. Also I'm doing another Crossover Fanfic. Expect it at the end of the week. 


End file.
